


Undertale February writing prompts

by Fluttering_muse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_muse/pseuds/Fluttering_muse
Summary: I am way behind so bear with me my dudes.I'm hoping to have every chapter with different skelebois intereacting with OC.
Relationships: sans/OC, will add as i go - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Undertale February writing prompts

Poppy sniffed her nose; it was clogged and runny at the same time, she never knew how that worked or how it happened but it did. She had no control over it sadly, the only way she could find relief was popping some allergy pills and pray that they worked.

The violet-haired female had known that she would have an allergy attack eventually, but she had hoped that she would be able to avoid it if possible this year. Sadly that wasn’t the case and she had fallen ill three weeks into the spring season.

Poppy had always been allergic to pollen. She had been from a young age and living in a state where the pollen was the worst never helped. It was always bad around Springtime, the violet-haired female could be seen with Advil and Flonase with her at all times.

Currently, she had run out of Advil and her nasal spray and was in dire need of getting more.

There was one problem; she had woken up with a splitting headache and could not move out of bed.

She had acquired Hay Fever.

The one thing she was trying to avoid and she had ended up getting it. Granted, cuddling Doomfanger probably didn’t help her in the long run.

The scraggly-looking cat loved to roll around in the grass outside whenever Edge decided to allow the feline outside. Poppy must have cuddled the animal whenever he came back in from his escapades and ended up overloading her immune system from the dust and pollen the cat had rolled around in.

Poppy whined at the gross feeling of heated skin; her palms were clammy and she felt like complete shit.

She could message one of the boys but most likely most of them were either at work, training, out with Tori and Frisk, or just out in general.

Poppy had her own room in the large house; yes she shared a bed with one of the skeletal members she shared a relationship with but they all enjoyed their privacy as well. Some days she’d end up sleeping in her room by herself, they were all perfectly fine with it and allowed the female to have that needed privacy. Just as much as they needed theirs.

Seemingly to make up her mind, Poppy struggled to reach over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone off of it. The phone was a stylo 6, bigger than her face really but it was still a pretty good phone.

Grunting, she powered on her phone’s screen and whined at the bright light that lit up within the darkroom. Poppy could feel the headache pound more behind her eyes and at her temple as she pulled up her contacts and searched for one of her lovers.

Violet eyes landed on the contact ‘Boneman69’ she didn’t even have the strength to roll her eyes at the ridiculous nickname the laxed skeleton chose as her contact info. Tapping on the contact she opened up the messenger and began typing.

“ _Hey Sans, You free?_ ”

It took a bit but a couple of minutes later she relieved a reply, “ _I will be in a few minutes. What’s up Starlight?_ ”

Poppy could survive for a few more minutes, it was going to take the skeleton sometime to get the medication she needed. She began typing out her reply.

“ _Not feeling too hot. I ran out of medicine and I can’t get out of bed._ ”

The reply was instantaneous, “ _Are you alright? Do you need me to come home? I’ll tell Alphys and head right over._ ”

A small smile formed on her lips, despite his lazy carefree attitude he still cared about his loved ones. Sans would do anything he could to keep them safe and happy.

“ _I’m fine Sans, just sick. You don’t need to take off early._ ” she replied, “ _I know how you and Alphys have been wanting to get that experiment of yours finished._ ”

Apparently Sans was determined to get back home because the next message she received from the male was, “ _I’m on my way home. Heading to the store right now. Are you running a fever? Aches? Stuffed nose?_ ”

Poppy released a sigh, what was she going to do with that man….Skeleton? Meh, she’ll worry about it when she’s not dying from allergies.

“ _Pretty achey, I’m not sure about a fever tho. Headache with a stuffed and runny nose._ ”

She only received a thumbs up as a reply, which meant the male got her message and was on his way to grab what she needed to get rid of the cold. Poppy figured it would be a bit before she saw Sans so she set her phone next to her pillow and closed her eyes.

She could try to get rid of the headache at least, Poppy curled on her side and closed her watery eyes. Getting some sleep would help a little at least.

“Hey Starlight” a soft voice roused her from her sleep, she hummed groggily at whoever it was that was lightly rubbing her shoulder. The hand felt warm and nice on her skin, she cracked open an eye to peer up at the person.

Sans smiled sweetly at her, “How ya feelin’? “ asks the skeleton, Poppy gave a small whine in reply.

The nap felt like it did nothing, her head felt like it was splitting open. In short, she felt miserable and her allergy was letting her know about it.

"Like I got ran over by Paps, Blue, Viper, and Edge combined." she replied, voice hoarse and raspy as she spoke. Sans winced with empathy and held up a plastic grocery bag in his other hand. 

"Gotcha some meds. Might take some and go back to sleep, Alright?" he dug through the bag and pulled out a small box of allergy medication. It was Advil Congestion Relief, her savior. The only thing she would ever use for when her allergies got to her like this, even if she had a simple cold or the flu. The medication was always something that eased her symptoms until she healed. 

She made grabby hands for the bottle, "My precious!" she drawled in a semi-perfect Gollum impression, Sans snorted and handed her the box. Poppy pulled open the box tab and took out the sheet of pills. She popped out one pill into her hand before sliding the sheet back into place and handing it back to the skeleton. 

Sans handed her the bottle of water she had on her bedside table and helped her sit up in bed, she popped the pill in her mouth and took several swigs of water. 

Dear lord! she needed that! 

She didn't know how dehydrated she had been until she chugged half of the bottle in her hand. Sans took the offered bottle from her and placed it back on the table, along with the bag of medicine and tissue paper he had purchased. 

"Sans, have I ever told you how much I love you?" she questions, Sans grinned and pushed some of her tangled hair from her face, "Oh just about every day, but I love to hear ya say more than once." he teased the violet haired female. 

A giggle bubbled up from her and she held her arms open, she felt a bit giddy at the moment despite the lingering headache but the medication was helping at least a little bit. 

"Lay down with me?" she asked, making grabby hands again but this time for the large skeleton man next to her bedside. She was significantly smaller than the skeletons she shared a home with, most were up to 6 or 7 feet tall! Sans was around 5 feet while she stood at a great height of 4'11. 

They may be taller than her, even by an inch, but they made great huggable cuddle buddies. 

Sans chuckled at her antics, "Sure thing Starlight." with that, he slowly leaned towards her until he tipped over into the female's lap. Poppy giggled happily into her hand while the other caressed his skull, "Best spot in town." he chuckled, pulling her down as he adjusted in the bed. 

Sans was now laying next to her, pulling Poppy into his chest until she was cuddled up under his chin. She wrapped her arms around the worn jacket and nuzzled into the fabric of his T-shirt. There was a faint scent of ketchup, motor oil, and a woodsy pine that always seemed to follow the male. 

Poppy didn't mind it, she found the scent comforting and familiar, with a happy sigh she closed her eyes and relaxed in Sans' hold. 

"Sleep tight Starlight." Sans quietly hummed, his fingers running through her hair and slowly working out the tangled locks. Poppy may feel like shit whenever she caught a cold but that was always pushed away from the comfort of her lovers. 


End file.
